Black & White
by satine01
Summary: Voici un nouveau slash de ma part. celui ci se passe aprèes la 5eme année de HP. couple : hp? une grosse surprise pour les fans de ce cher Paddy adoré.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody ,  
voilà un nouveau oneshort. j'ai tout un dossier avec de nombreux oneshort à taper.  
j'adore ces petites histoires avec , si possible, des couples tout mignons.  
Je previens que l'histoire qui suit est un slash, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. Et il y aura peut être une toute petite allusion au viol, alors.  
Ce qui suit est la suite du 5eme tome ( Sirius est mort, snif), mais je crois que je vais vous faire une petite surprise. Vous verrez ce que ça vaut.  
Je vous previens aussi que mon correcteur d'orthographe (et grammaire) m'a laché, alors ne m'en veillé pas si je fais des fautes.

Disclamer: aucun personnage ne m'appartien et blablabla... ils sont tous à l'honorable JKRowlings (même Sirius)  
mais l'histoire est bien de moi.

Et le dernièr point: comme j'aimes beaucoup mettre des passages empruntés dans des livres que j'ai lu, je vous met en defis de retrouvé dans cette fic un passage d'un manga (BD et non l'animation) (quel passage et de quel manga) . Pour ceux qui le relevent je préciserais à la fin duquel passage il s'agit pour le cas où ce passage serait difficile à trouver. Je mettrais la repose dans une note à peu près une semaine après la parution (voir plus si personne ne trouve , voir moins). Je previens que ceux qui ont lu ma fic sur un autre site ne trichez pas.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire.  
Satine01 

Black and White.

Le soleil se couchait encore quand la lune fit son apparition. Une brise passait dans les hautes branches des arbres, poursuivant sa course jusqu'au château qui se voyait plus loin. Mais l'édifice se trouvait trop loin, trois ou quatre kilomètres certes, mais trop loin pour ce courant d'air. La forêt qui s'étendait se réveillait pour sa vie nocturne. Les petits animaux sortaient de leurs terriers et les oiseaux s'envolaient de leurs nids à la recherche de la nourriture. Tous des animaux nocturnes, ils se préparaient à leur nuit. Une nuit de plus dans leur vie. Une nuit dangereuse cependant. Ils savaient que certains secteurs de leur domaine étaient à éviter: un peu au nord la grande fausse au araignées d'où leurs semblables ne s'échappaient jamais. Et puis ce terrain à l'est où une chose grande et bruyante vivait, mangeant tout ce qui passait, sauf un humain qui lui rendait visite. De même les habitants de la forêt évitaient soigneusement les troupeaux qui parcouraient le domaine. Un clan qui depuis un certain temps n'était pas de bonne humeur. Oui, depuis quelque temps trois choses étaient craintes par les animaux ; les araignées géantes, le géant et les centaures.  
Depuis peu une autre chose fit son apparition. Quelque chose qui faisait peur aux animaux, mais qui ne les tuait pas. Quelque chose de blanc qui parcourait la forêt de long en large. Un loup ? Non, un chien entièrement blanc qui explorait le domaine des animaux sauvages, s'aventurant même vers la fosse aux araignées et le terrain du géant. Quelques sortilèges semblaient protéger ce chien qui s'en sortait indemne. Il avait alors gagné la confiance de certains habitants de la forêt. Il n'avait peur de rien et semblait connaître déjà le terrain au bout des griffes. Il voyait des animaux invisibles aux autres et leur aidait de temps en temps. Il s'est enfin construit une sorte de terrier dans une clairière protégée par les arbres, un endroit accueillant.  
Et puis cet être c'est trouvé un compagnon de jeu. C'était un soir du début d'été. L'air était un peu frais, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le chien blanc de venir. Il arriva au galop sur sa clairière et presque de suite des petites lumières s'allumèrent autour de lui. Des lumières enchantés : les habitants de la forêt le savaient. Ils savaient aussi que le chien n'avait pas un esprit d'animal. Mais ils lui faisaient confiance.  
Tout à coup, au même moment que quelques uns de ses amis se montraient, le chien sentit le danger. Quelque chose s'approchait, quelque chose d'assez grand pour être une menace. Les animaux se cachèrent laissant le maître des lieux seul. Les buissons bougèrent et il vit une ombre noire en sortir. Il se mit en position de défense lorsqu'il compris qui était son adversaire. Deux fois plus grand que lui, les poils d'un noir de jais, un grand chien fit son apparition. Il avait une attitude hésitante, puis, sans crier gare, il bondit. Mais dès la suivante seconde, le chien blanc comprit qu'il n'attaquait pas. Il l'évita, restant hors atteinte. Le nouveau venu avait l'attitude d'un chiot. Il jouait. Le premier ne comprenait pas tout : l'attitude du chien noir ne correspondait pas à son apparence. Mais soulagé ne pas s'être fait attaqué, il se prêta au jeu de l'autre.  
Pendant longtemps encore le chien noir allait et venait dans ce repaire. Les deux canins réunis parcouraient la forêt en jouant, se lançant des défis. Des deux amis, l'un était la force, l'autre l'intelligence. Et le temps passait. Le chien blanc revenait moins souvent vers la forêt avec l'arrivé du mois de juillet, puis, une nuit, il fit son apparition à l'improviste. L'autre l'attendait déjà et dés qu'il le vit s'approcha de lui. Il le renifla et poussa un léger aboiement. Le chien blanc s'approcha de ce que lui servait quelquefois de lit et s'y effondra. L'autre se pencha sur lui et lécha le sang qui coulait sur sa fourrure au niveau des côtes. Le blanc suffoquait et petit à petit perdit conscience.  
C'est alors que le premier miracle fut accomplit. Peu à peu le chien blanc se transformait. Ses membres s'allongeaient, sa fourrure disparaissait. Sous les yeux méfiants du chien noir il se transformait en homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, sur la couche de feuilles mortes, était allongé un jeune homme au teint pale. Le chien l'observait. Il était habillé en noir, un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Sa peau était par endroits rouge. Il avait des cicatrices aux bras. Son visage était caché par une cascade de cheveux noirs un peu longs. Le chien s'approcha. Cet homme qui se trouvait à la place de son ami avait aussi du sang qui coulait sur les vêtements. Bizarre. Il le renifla. Quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir que l'étranger avait la même odeur que le chien blanc. Il comprit que cet homme était aussi un ami. Il lui nettoya les plaies avant de se coucher à côté de lui, lui posant son museau sur une de ses mains.  
Il remua, il avait froid. Ouvrant les yeux il vit la forêt autour de lui. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fugué. Oui. Le soir, quand il revenait chez lui, il fut coincé dans une rue par une bande. Il eut de suite les mais bloquées et ne pu rien faire. Les voyous n'avaient trouvé sur lui que quelques pièce de monnaie. Alors ils ont prit une compensation. Ils l'avaient bien battu, puis, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il s'était réveillé plus tard dans une ruelle sombre, le corps en feu. Il était entré chez lui et avait remarqué que seul son cousin était là. Ce dernier avait l 'air satisfait. « -Alors ? Tu faisais moins fier dans la rue sans… », avait commencé à dire son cousin, mais il ne lui donna pas le temps de continuer. Sans réfléchir il lui envoya son poing dans la figure avant de rassembler ses affaires et quitter la maison. Ensuite tout s'était vite passé. Il s'était un peu nettoyé le visage avant de prendre le bus. Il arriva dans la forêt quelques heures plus tard après une course folle en bus et un bon quart d'heure de marche. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il trouva une cachette pour sa valise avant de se transformer en chien blanc et se diriger vers son terrier.  
S'asseyant il soupira. Ses plaies lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. Il sentait la présence du chien noir à ses côtés : sans doute les lui avait-il désinfecté. L'animal dormait. Il avait compris que le chien le considérait comme son ami même sous l'apparence humaine. Il bougea, ce qui lui fit un mal de monstre. Il eut une grimace. Les voyous étaient allés plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Il sentait encore… Le chien bougea, le tirant de ses pensées. L'animal s'était étiré avant de venir se câliner contre lui. Avec un sourire un peu triste, il lui caressa la tête. Le chien posa ses pattes sur ses genoux et lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage.  
« -Arrête, le poussa-t-il. Ça chatouille ! » Il regarda un moment le chien qui le fixait, lui aussi. Une larme coula soudainement sur sa joue.  
« -Comme tu lui ressembles, dit-il puis rajouta tout bas. Patmol, tu me manques. » Tout à coup le chien s'éloigna. S'arrêtant au bon milieu de la clairière, il poussa un aboiement et se mit à grandir. Lui aussi se transformait. Maintenant un homme grand aux cheveux noirs se tenait devant le premier qui semblait tétanisé. Ses yeux fixés sur le nouveau venu, il avait l'air de voir un fantôme.  
« -Sirius, murmura-t-il l'expression ébahi. C'est toi ?  
- Harry, sourit l'autre. Je suis revenu !  
- Je le vois bien !s 'écria-t-il avec colère. Pas la peine de le dire ! » Sans penser à ses blessures il se releva et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.  
« -Tu es vivant !murmura-y-il d'une voix cassée. Tu t'en es sorti ! oh Sirius, comme je suis content, tu m 'as tellement manqué. » Il enfuit son visage dans la chemise de Sirius et celui-ci sentit ses épaules tremblait : il pleurait de joie. Puis sans crier gare, Harry chancela. Il avait les pieds qui se dérobaient sous lui, mais Sirius le retint.  
« -Va t'allonger, dit-il. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Il faut te reposer tant que je fini de désinfecter tes blessures. » Sans même attendre la réponse il le força se coucher et sortit sa baguette magique. En quelques minutes il lui mit du sparadrap sur les plaies. Harry se releva sur les coudes et planta son regard encore embué de larmes dans les yeux de Sirius.  
« -Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que c'était l'arche des morts… -Ils m'ont jeté dehors, fit simplement Sirius. Ils ont dit que je n'avais pas encore à mourir et que j'avais des gens qui tenait à moi. Ils m'ont dit simplement que je serais condamné à errer dans la forêt interdite jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un m'appelle pas mon surnom quand il me verra. Mais j'arrête là mon histoire : raconte ce qui t'es arrivé.  
- Je … soupira-t-il. Je me suis fait tabassé par la bande de mon cousin.  
-Et ? fit Sirius. Tu n'avais pas ta baguette ?  
-Ils m'ont bloqué les mains, dit-t-il baissant les yeux.  
-Et ? répéta Sirius. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? » Harry avait les yeux toujours baissés, le souffle court. L'adulte le fixa et ses yeux s'agrandirent au moment où il commençait à comprendre.  
« -J'ai perdu conscience, fit Harry. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est terminé. Mais je ne me sens pas bien. Intérieurement je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là… -Ne pense plus à ça, dit Sirius le prenant de nouveaux dans les bras. Maintenant que je suis là, tout ira bien. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.  
-Je sais, dit-il relevant la tête. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est sans doute pour ça que… » Il s'était soudain interrompu. Sirius le regarda : il avait pris une teinte écarlate.  
« -Que quoi ? fit Sirius.  
-Tu va trouver cela enfantin, soupira Harry. Mais en fait je … je t'aime.  
-Tu quoi ? murmura Sirius sous l'effet de surprise.  
-Oui, je t'aime, répéta-t-il prenant le courage de deux mains. Pas comme un parrain, ni comme un ami. Non. Un véritable amour. Et même si tu es un homme. » Harry s'était décidé. Il avait effleuré avec ses doits les lèvres de Sirius avant de les emprisonner entre les siens. Il arrêta le baiser quelques secondes plus tard et tout les deux restèrent sans parler un moment. Puis Harry se leva.  
« -Il faut aller récupérer mes affaires, dit-il. Puis nous irons voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer ton retour. » Il se transforma en chien blanc et disparut. Sirius le suivit. Tout les deux, sous leur forme animale, se déplaçaient très vite. Le paysage filait sous leurs yeux. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Harry reprit sa forme humaine.  
« -Tu devrais encore rester en animagi, dit-il à Sirius. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'annonce la nouvelle au directeur. » Il s'est avéré que le professeur Dumbledore était déjà au courant du retour de Sirius ainsi que de la fugue de Harry.  
« -Je pense que maintenant que Sirius est revenu, dit-il à Harry. Tu seras d'accord de passer le mois de vacances qui reste square Grimmaud.  
-En effet, je serais enchanté, répondit-il. » Harry suivit Sirius. Tout les deux transplanerent devant la vieille maison. Harry sortit une vieille clef rouillée qui lui fut donnée par Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la porte et entra derrière Sirius.  
« -Tu seras stupéfait de voir comment la maison a changé, dit Harry pendant qu'ils montaient sa valise à l'étage. On a même reussit à decrocher la tapisserie de ta famille. Quant à ta mere. . . » Il fit un geste d'impuissance.  
« - Je suppose que tu dois être affamé, avait-il ajouté.  
- Mais toi, le coupa Sirius. Tu es blaissé, alors tu va aller à la salle de bain te netoyer tes plaies: je n'ai pas fait grand chose dans la forêt.  
- Tu pourras m'aider, fit Harry.  
- Quoi?  
- Et bien, je ne peux pas me netoyer les plaies dans le dos, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu m'aides? » Il lui fit un tel visage de chien battu que Sirius a du le suivre. Il le fit s'assoir au bord de la baignoire, torse nu et prit un gant de toilette trempé dans de l'eau tiède. Il se tourna vers son filleul. Harry avait une musculature assez dévéloppée et Sirius le remarqua de suite. En fait le jeune homme n'était pas trop musclé, mais juste assez pour lui donner une silhouette attirante. Tandis qu'il passait le gant sur le dos du garçon, Sirius rougit : depuis quand il avait de telles pensées à propos du jeune homme? Celui-ci ayant vu la teinte de son ainé, sourit: décidemant il allait s'amuser en seduisant son parrain.  
Le lendemain matin, quand Harry descendit dans la cuisine, Sirius était déjà installé. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha de l'homme et , se penchant sur lui, lui soufla au dos du cou. Sirius fut pris d'un frisson.  
« -Harry! s'éxclama-t-il. Tu sais que tu es... » Il n'a jamais su qui il était car un bruit se fit entendre près de la cheminée. Des flammes vertes apparurent, puis un homme fut progeté hors de l'âtre. Enlevant les cendres de ses vetements, Remus fit son entrée. Il souriait: Dumbledore dut lui dire la nouvelle.  
« -Sirius! s'écria-t-il. Comme je suis content.! » Il le serra dans ses bras sous le regard intense de Harry. Pendant que Sirius allait refaire du café, Remus s'installa près de Harry et lui sourit.  
« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le volerais pas, chuchota-t-il pour que seul Harry l'entende. J'ai compris ce que tu rescent pour lui.  
-Ah oui?fit Harry un sourire en coin. Et depuis quand?  
-Depuis voyons ... cinq minutes, dit Remus. Vu comme tu le regardes, on voit que c'est chasse gardée. » Tous les deux se regarderent avant d'éclater de rire.  
« -ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu Harry rire comme ça!fit une voix à la porte.  
-Ron! » Les Weasleys venaient d'arriver.  
Une fois tout le monde reunis, la décision fut prise de préparer une fête. On avait alors renvoyé Sirius ailleur en inventant un prétexte quelconque et la première question fut posée.  
« -Qui sera chargé de tenir Sirius à distance?demanda Mrs Weasley.  
-Pourquoi pas Remus?proposa Ron. C'est son ami d'enfance.  
-Non! »fit Remus sur un ton catégorique en rajoutant tout bas: « Il y en a un qui sera jaloux ».  
« -Tu disais?fit Hermione.  
-Oh, simplement que Harry fera bien d'y allez, sourit le loup-garou sous le regard noir de ce dernier. Il saura mieu s'en occuper.  
-D'accord, le coupa Mrs Weasley. Harry-chéri, monte voir ton parrain et occupe le pendant tout l'après midi. Il vous est interdit de revenir ici sans que nous vous appelons.  
-Bien, » sourit Harry se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Passant pres de Remus il lui dit tout bas: « si tu raconte tu-sais-quoi à qui que ce soit, tu es un loup-garou mort. » Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard amusé de ce dernièr et les mines perplexes des autres qui ont entendu certains mots.  
« -Oh, c'est juste que..., avait commencé à dire Remus sous le nombre de regards fixés sur lui.  
- Je t'entends!dit Harry de l'escalier.  
-Ok, ok, soupira Remus. C'est un secret. » Les jumeaux echangerent des sourires complices tandis que Ron et Hermione se regarderent sans rien comprendre.  
De son côté, harry avait monté l'escalier et était arrivé dans la chambre de Sirius.  
« -Bien, commença-t-il. C'est moi ta nounou pour la journée.  
-Oh non, pitié, fit Sirius moqueur. » Harry ne repondit pas mais son sourire en coin en disait long sur sa façon de penser.  
Quelques heures plus tard ils se retrouverent à la biblithèque. Sirius était débout près d'une étagere et Harry se tenait accroupi devant la cheminée. Sirius observait le jeune homme qui avait le regard fixé sur le feu. On aurait dit que les flammes brulaient dans ses yeux verts. Sa peau pale et ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage lui donnaient un aspect.  
« -Pourquoi tu me regardes? »fit Harry levant les yeux sur lui.  
Pris au dépourvue, Sirius se sentit rougir tandis qu'il essayait repondre quelque chose.  
« -Serais-tu tombé amoureux?demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Amoureux? Ça va pas, non!sortit Sirius prenant une teinte encore plus rouge.  
-T'en es sûr?murmura Harry qui s'était levé et s'était mis devant son parrain.  
-Je ne trouves plus droles, tes blagues!fit Sirius. » Harry s'était considerablement approché de lui. Il obligea Sirius reculer contre le mur tout en prennant appui sur la pièrre froide avec une de ses mains. Harry faisait la taille de Sirius, ce pourquoi leurs yeux se trouvaient à la même hauteur. Le regard sérieux de son filleull déstabilisait Sirius. Harry passa son autre main sur la joue de Sirius avant de coler ses levres au siens. Surpris, celui-ci essaya de se dérober, mais Harry s'était arrangeé pour le coincer encore un peu plus contre la surface du mur. Sans en pendre vraiment conscience, Sirius se laissa faire. Harry avait décolé legerement sa bouche de celle de son parrain, passant sa langue sur les levres entrouvertes offertes à lui. Leurs soufles se melangeaient et tandis que le jeune gryffondor appraufondissait le baiser, Sirius arreta completement de lutter, crispant ses mains sur la chemise de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry s'était éloigné laissant Sirius déboussolé.  
« -Ne dis plus que je plaisante, Sirius, fit-t-il et avant de sortir de la pièce il rajouta. Je vais voir si on peut déscendre. » Il laisan Sirius seul. Celui-ci glissa le long du mur pour enfin se retrouver assis par terre. Il passa ses doits sur ses levres où la chaleur de ceux de Hary était encore presente.  
« -Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever...,murmura-t-il. Il a appris ça où? » Quand Harry entra dans la salle à manger, il comprit tout de suite que Remus n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Lui getant un regard noir, il entendit les jumeaux éclater de rire, suivi de Ron. Hermione avait un air éxaspéré par leur conduite et Ginny était ennuyée.  
« - Remus!fit-t-il d'une voix ménaçante.  
-hey, j'y suis pour rien!se justifia le conserné. Les jumeaux l'ont déviné et j'ai du le confirmer sous la ménace de devenir leur prochain cobbaye.  
-ok, soupira Harry. De toute façon je voulais le dire ce soir. Donc ça m'est égal. » peut être pas si égal que ça, mais dés que Sirius fit son entrée cela lui était sorti de la tête.

La fête se terminait sur le coup de minuit. Chaque personne présente s'était aproché de Sirius pour lui donner un cadeaux ou tout simplement le feliciter de nouveau pour son retour. Le tour de Harry était à son tour arrivé. Il s'était alors approché de son parrain et lui avait mit un paquet dans les mains.  
« -ça c'est mon premier cadeau, sourit-il. Et ça c'est mon deuxième. » Il avait apprauché ses levres de ceux de Sirius et lui vola un baiser. L'homme prit une teinte écarlate sous les rires des autres.  
Les jours qui suivirent la fête furent un calvaire pour Sirius, mais un bonheur pour Harry. Comme il l'avait prévu, le jeune homme s'amusait à séduire son aîné, qui, lui, aurait aimé se trouver quelque part ailleur. Harry proffitait de chaque occasion.  
Ainsi un après midi quand ils demenageaient une chambre une telle occasion c'était présentée. Harry était au bas de l'escalier au moment où Mrs Weasley et Sirius arrivaient pour déscendre. Les deux adultes portaient des sacs poubelle pleign à craquer. Tout à coup, Mrs Weasley rata une marche.  
« -attention Molly! »fit Sirius en la tirant en arrière.  
Mais manque de chance, dans son élan il rata à son tour la marche en question et se retrouva en vol plané dans l'escalièr. Le coté positif fut que le shock ne vint pas. Sirius fut ralenti et attrapé par Harry. Encore adoléscent, celui-ci avait une silhouette d'homme. Il s'était précipité et avait, disons, ammorti la shute de Sirius.  
« -ça va?demanda celui-ci se relevant et donnant la main à son filleul pour l'aider.  
-on ne peut mieu, sourit Harry tandis que Remus , Ron et Hermione accouraient pour voir qui faisait tout ce boucan. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'attraper chaque fois que tu tombera, mais évite l'éscalier: c'est plutot dangereux.  
-tu sais Sirius, fit Remus arrivant à leur niveau. Je crois qu'il est très serieux.  
-mais il le sait déjà », dit Harry faisant un clin d'oeuil à Sirius avant de continuer à monter l'escalier.  
Sirius resta encore un moment sur place, les joues rosies au souvenir du baiser de la bibliotheque, puis ramassa les deux sacs qu'il avait laissé tomber et s'en alla sous les regards perplexes des autres.  
L'occasion suivante se présenta un peu plus tard, quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes. Sirius était tombé malade. Il avait une grosse fièvre et Harry s'est porté volontaire pour veiller sur lui. Un soir il allait mieu et Harry s'était autorisé le laisser quelques minutes.  
« -je vais descendre ton plateau repas, dit-il à Sirius. Toi, tu dors. » il fut de retour une demi heure plus tard, après avoir lavé la vaisselle. Il s'était installé sur une chaîse à côté du lit et mit sa main sur le front de Sirius endormi.  
« -tiens, il n'a plus de fievre, » se dit-il.  
Quand il enleva sa main, une meche de cheveux tomba sur le visage de Sirius. Harry l'avait remis en place. Ses doits effleraient les joues de son parrain. Il sourit.  
« -il n'est plus malade, se dir -il encore. Donc un baiser ne sera pas considéré comme un abus. » il se pencha sur lui et posa ses levres sur les siens. Sirius bougea. Il n'était sns doute pas bien endormi ou c'est reveillé au contact, su'il semblait vouloir interompre un instant. Mais cette sensation était si douce. Il pensa à ce que Harry lui avait dit. Puis il se laissa faire: en fait il ne restait pas froid aux avances du jeune homme. Harry mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard, mais ne s'éloigna pas de Sirius.  
« -je t'ai reveillé?demanda-t-il.  
-Non, pas tout à fait, dit Sirius.  
-Tu sais, je crois que j'ai pris goût à tes levres. » au même moment qu'il posait pour la deuxième fois ses levres sur ceux de Sirius, la main de selui-ci passa dans ses cheveux. Harry fut déstabilisé, mais se reprit. Ce baiser fut plus passionné. Au bout de souffle, ils s'arreterent. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et soupira.  
« -je t'aime Harry, chuchota Sirius. » FIN

ET NON, pas encore fini! Moi je trouve qu'on manque de piquant dans l'histoire, pas vous?

Suite:

« -je t'aime Harry, chuchota Sirius.  
-ça tombe bien, car moi aussi, sourit celui-ci. Est -ce que je peux ... hum... me coucher à côté de toi?  
- Harry?fit Sirius supçonneux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit celui-ci. Je ne ferais rien du tout.  
-ok. » Harry se glissa sous la couverture et se pelotonna entre les bras de Sirius. Ils resterent un moment ainsi. Puis Harry releva la tête.  
« -Je peux t'embrasser au moins?demanda-t-il. Parce qu là, la tentation est trop forte. » Sirius lui repondit par un petit sourire. Il lui ensercla la taille avec les mains tandis que Harry, ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, l'embrassa doucement. Les mains de Harry passerent dans les cheveux noirs de son amour, puis descendirens le long du dos. Sirius eu un frisson. Il avait pasé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry.  
« -Je crois qu'on se laisse emporter un peu, chuchota Harry quand il sentit la chair de poule quelui donnaient lescaresses de Sirius.  
- Hum.., en effet, fit Sirius. » Il regarda Harry, mine songeuse.  
« -Tu es pale, dit-il. Je suppose que tu n'a pas beaucoup dormi.  
-Si, fit Harry baissant les yeux.  
-Harry!  
-Si, j'ai assez dormi pour moi, repeta celui-ci.  
-Ouais, fit Sirius pas tres comvaincu. En attendant tu va te reposer ici jusqu'à demain matin.

Harry se reveilla en sursaut à cause d'un rêve particulièrement mauvais. Un rêve qui ne lui avait pas permis de dormir plus les nuits dernières. Harry sentit un sentiment étrange monter en lui.  
Il savait que dans deux jours ils allaient retourner à poudlard, mais encore fallait il tenir jusque là. D'après son rêve et quelques renseignments de Dumbledore, un conflit se préparait pour les jours à venir. Une autre nouvelle lui fut revelée par le même chemin. Quelquechose de triste... il regarda Sirius couché à coté de lui. Comme il avait l'air tranquille. Pourtant il avait passé près d'un an dans l'arche des morts. Il .  
Sirius remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il plongea dans ceux, inquiets , de Harry. Dès cet instant Harry apperçut une lueur indechifrable dans ces prunnelles noires. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Ou peut être si... peut être il le savait depuis le début. Oui, finallement il avait toutjours su ce que Sirius était devenu.  
« -Tu le sais?dit celui-ci. N'est-ce pas?  
-oui, chuchota Harry.  
-tu n'as pa peurque je...?commença Sirius , mais Harry l'interompit.  
-Peur de quoi?dir -il. J'ai confiance en toi. Et puis, .. si ça arrive... cela me sera égal. Il y a deux façons de devenir vampire, n'est-ce pas? De se faire mordre ou de renaitre. Autant je prefere la première si cela devrait m'arriver; par toi se serait .  
- ne dis pas ça, le coupa Sirius. Tu peux rester tranquille,je ne te mordrais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi.  
-Tu sera obligé de te nourrir, dit Harry. Comment feras-tu?  
- je ne sais pas , soupira Sirius. Dumbledore m'a pas encore dit. Il m'a prévenu que j'aurais cette phase de transformetion, mais après... » un instant ils resterent sans parler, puis Harry prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.  
« -Qui que tu sois, Sirius, dit-il. Et de quel côté que tu sois. Je t'aimerais toujours.  
-Je te remercie Harry, sourit-il. Moi aussi je t'aime. » il embrassa Harry sur les levres, puis glissa les siens vers le cou de son filleul. Sa peau était blanche, douce et avait une odeur de pêche.  
« décidement Harry a une odeur délicieuse, se dit-il. Mais je promet que je ne le mordrais jamais, même pour un goutte de sang, dus-je mourir de faim. Je l'aimes trop. »

Fin

alors voilà, c'est fini. Mais si quelqu'un veut continuer l'histoire avec ce couple si mimi (Harry et Sirius vampire), je vous passe le relais.  
Sinon le passage dont j'ai parlé au début se trouve entre:  
« -Pourquoi tu me regardes? »fit Harry levant les yeux sur lui. .  
« -Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever...,murmura-t-il. Il a appris ça où? »   
vous avez une semaine pour me dire d'où il vient.  
satine 


	2. reponses aux reviews

reponse aux reviews:

et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

comme je n'ai eu que quelques reviews et qu'une reponse à mon defi...

le passage vinet bien sur de Fake (manga _boy's love edition _tonkam)

alors :

Sasha: moi aussi j'adore ce passage de Fake et j'attends la suite du manga qui promet être hum...! >:-> (lol).

Natalia: mais non, mais non, faut pas arreter de delirer! c'est cela qui fait de nous, slasheuses (pro), ce que nous sommes!


End file.
